Chambre 312
by lunny
Summary: UA Kabuto, psychiatre d’hôpital, doit étudier le cas d’un tueur en série soigné dans l’hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto
1. Les petits n'avions

**Titre :** Chambre 312

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je propose d'envoyer une pétition pour rendre ce manga yaoi ! (Comment ça, ça marchera pas ?)

**Genre :** UA : Univers alternatif ! Yaoi, sûrement des trucs saignants et choquants (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) pas de lemon prévu (pour l'instant) Le tout parsemé d'un humour des plus débiles !

**Avertissement :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du classique : relation entre deux hommes donc ceux qui sont homophobes : Fuyez ! Puis d'un petit avertissement pour vous signalez que cette fic ne contiendra pas de petits lapins roses sauf si ils sont dépecés. On a affaire à un tueur en série !

**Résumé :** UA Kabuto, psychiatre d'hôpital, doit étudier le cas d'un tueur en série soigné dans l'hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto

**Note :** Bon, je commence une nouvelle fic. Je prends mon couple préféré bien sûr, ils sont si mignons . Si le titre vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal, il y a une autre fic nommé Chambre 624, si j'ai nommé celle si d'un titre se rapprochant ; c'est que l'action se passe dans le même univers. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire, ceci étant une fic indépendante. Il n'y aura que quelques allusions.

Bonne lecture !

Kabuto soupira et lissa les ailes de son avion en papier. Il s'ennuyait ferme. L'hôpital n'avait pas besoin de lui dans l'immédiat mais il devait venir comme même car on le payait pas pour faire des heures chez lui à regarder un programme nullissime sur la reproduction des coyotes dans le désert du Sahara. Donc, on le payait à s'ennuyer en faisant des avions en papier, pas très passionnant en tout cas. Il lança l'avion en papier qui atterrit sur la moquette de son petit cabinet dans l'hôpital. Il compta les avions en papier. Tiens dix-sept en une demi-heure, d'ici ce soir, il aurait fini son bloc-notes de 200 feuilles. Il soupira bruyamment. Psychiatre d'hôpital dans une ville qui était une île était vraiment ennuyeux. Et en plus, il logeait dans un trois pièces parce que son salaire était minable. Vivement que la journée se finisse et dire qu'il n'était que neuf heures et demi du matin. Monde maudit, il déchira une page de son bloc-notes. Il se remit au travail, c'est à dire de faire un dix-huitième avion. Kabuto s'ennuyait vraiment.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle sans même frapper. Kabuto concentré sur son œuvre d'art ne leva pas les yeux. Quand il entendit un sifflement admiratif, il releva les yeux. L'inconnu fit un sourire ironique et s'exclama :

- Mais dis donc ! Ça bosse dur ici !

Kabuto sourit à son tour, c'est vrai qu'il travaillait dur. Faire des avions en papier était dur, mais il n'était pas payé pour ça….

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Ibiki ? Tu voulais un peu de discussion ? C'est vrai que les cadavres sont pas très causants… A moins qui en un qui ait des problèmes ou ait des troubles mentaux…plaisanta Kabuto.

Ibiki, responsable de la morgue, tendit deux dossiers au psychiatre en lui disant :

- Rien de tout ça, j'ai du boulot à te transmettre.

- Non ! s'étonna l'homme, Vrai de vrai ! Enfin !

Ibiki rit devant l'expression émerveillé de son ami, il sortit de la salle tout en remarquant :

- Tu es bien le seul à être content d'avoir du boulot !

Kabuto sourit d'un air gourmand en regardant les pochettes des deux dossiers. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de cas, comme il les appelait intimement. Il en avait presque oublié la couleur des dossiers. Il prit le plus gros et le feuilleta habilement.

Il sourit tout en murmurant :

- Intéressant…

**A suivre..**

L'auteur (sautant de joie) :

- Ouais j'ai fini le prologue !

Kabuto (soupirant) :

- Puis-je te rappeler que c'est comme même ta cinquième fic longue en cours ?

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Cinquième ! Mince ! Je m'étais même pas rendu compte !

Kabuto (donnant un coup à l'auteur) :

- ça on s'en fout, je te ferai jute remarquer que c'était vraiment inutile de faire cette fic…

Orochimaru (regardant Kabuto) :

- Mais tu veux plus être avec moi ?

Kabuto (lançant un regard noir à l'auteur) :

- La dernière expérience a faillit détruire mes pauvres fesses !

Orochimaru (sortant une boîte de premiers secours) :

- Tu veux que je les soigne ?

Kabuto (s'éloignant d'Orochimaru) :

- Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête !

L'auteur (penchant la tête) :

- Ben moi pas comprendre…

Orochimaru (tapote la tête de l'auteur) :

- Pas la peine, tu vas juste te contenter de continuer cette fic…

L'auteur (souriant) :

- D'accord ! Mais moi je veux des reviews !


	2. Fascinant ?

**Titre :** Chambre 312

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre :** UA : Univers alternatif ! Yaoi, sûrement des trucs saignants et choquants (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) pas de lemon prévu (pour l'instant) Le tout parsemé d'un humour des plus débiles !

**Avertissement :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du classique : relation entre deux hommes donc ceux qui sont homophobes : Fuyez ! Puis d'un petit avertissement pour vous signalez que cette fic ne contiendra pas de petits lapins roses sauf si ils sont dépecés. On a affaire à un tueur en série !

**Résumé :** UA Kabuto, psychiatre d'hôpital, doit étudier le cas d'un tueur en série soigné dans l'hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto

**Note :** J'ai mis pas mal de temps à centrer cette fic, en tout bien tout honneur, il ne me reste que quelques détails à régler j'ai juste question importante, voulez-vous du lemon ? La majorité gagne bien sûr

Bonne lecture !

Kabuto respira profondément, il fixa la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le nom du patient était Orochimaru, son nom ou prénom ? Il l'ignorait mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait sur son patient qui lui semblait à peu près authentique. Le reste était des coupures de presse relatant différents meurtres. L'homme dans la salle derrière cette porte était soupçonné d'avoir tué bien des personnes. Il aurait bien aimé s'échauffer quelque peu avant de le rencontrer lui. Il n'avait jamais eut affaire à un tueur en série, du moins soupçonné. Et il n'aurait jamais eut affaires à lui si un stupide flic n'avait pas tiré dessus. Si bien qu'il fut transporté ici pour le soigner. Et c'était à lui, minable petit psychiatre de quartier qu'on demandait de dresser son portait psychologique. En oubliant tout à fait qu'il était incapable de dresser le portrait psychologique de son chien. Autant dire qu'un tueur en série…

Mais il n'est pas dit que Kabuto était du genre lâche. Non, il le ferait ce portrait psychologique ! Même s'il ne savait pas comment on le faisait. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Un détail important certes, mais un détail. Il mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna.

Une pièce blanche comme celle de tous les hôpitaux, une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le parc de l'hôpital assurément, un lit unique dans lequel un patient, la télécommande à la main, regardait la télé. Kabuto toussota pour signaler sa présence. L'homme se tourna vers lui, le regard hostile. Il était assez grand, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage. Il ne portait pas de pull laissant dévoiler un torse blanchâtre recouvert de bandages. Pour cause, on avait du lui ouvrir pour déloger la balle, juste près de son cœur, il avait eut de la chance, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. L'homme regarda Kabuto de haut en bas et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Kabuto essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était effrayé, il ferma la porte derrière lui en annonçant :

- Bonjour, je suis Kabuto, psychiatre dans cet hôpital.

Il avait réussit à prononcer cette phrase sans trembler un exploit en soi. L'homme ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement qu'il continue. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Kabuto réunit le peu de courage qu'il avait. Il essaya de paraître le plus détendu possible en disant :

- Je dois m'occuper de votre cas…

En ignorant qu'il avait la voix tendu et qu'il avait murmuré ces paroles, on pouvait dire qu'il s'en était sorti à merveille. L'homme dans le lit pour la première fois eut un sourire. Enfin, un sourire… Un faible mouvement des lèvres vers le haut et ça ne ressemblait à rien à un sourire par définition. Pas quelque chose de joyeux, non, c'était comme froid et méprisant. L'homme lâcha sa télécommande et se mit en position assise. Le drap glissa dévoila des jambes fines et une sorte de pantalon arrivant à mi-mollets. Il balança ses jambes avec tranquillité.

Kabuto déglutit sensiblement, il entendait le froissement du vêtement tandis que son propriétaire le fixait un peu plus intéressé. Il entendit la voix grave de l'homme s'élever dans la pièce. La sonorité étrange des mots dans sa bouche, comme une sorte de sadisme dans sa voix :

- Tu vas t'occuper de moi ?

Habituellement, rares étaient ses patients qui le tutoyaient. Et ceux là attendaient bien quelques entrevues avant de le faire. Une évolution naturelle de la relation psy-patient sûrement. Mais là, il venait de le tutoyer comme si c'était naturel. Kabuto secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces étapes. Puis, peut-être que le contact serait plus facile ainsi ? Pourtant, quelque part il se disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de relation psy-patient du tout. L'homme dégageait une sorte de prestance effrayante. Et lui qui était habitué à entrer dans le vif du sujet presque immédiatement, il se retrouvait à se demander quoi dire. Et il se demandait même ce qu'il faisait là. Il réussit cependant à hocher la tête.

- Tu as peur ? demanda l'homme simplement.

C'était presque une affirmation, mais Kabuto n'en était pas sûr. Il répondit alors :

- Un peu…

L'homme eut un rire froid. Il dévoila des canines un peu plus grandes que la moyenne. Il pencha sa tête en arrière dévoilant un cou blanc et une pomme d'Adam se secouant au rythme de son rire. La vision avait quelque chose d'effrayant. On aurait dit un démon riant de sa réussite, mais il y avait quelque chose d'attirant, comme chez un charmeur de serpent. Ce mystère ambiant autour de lui, pouvant charmer n'importe qui de sa voix. Et Kabuto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme si étrange. Pourtant, il en avait rencontré du monde, mais de cet homme s'échappait une aura charmeuse, une aura de folie douce. L'homme se tourna vers le pauvre psychiatre, qui hésitait entre s'enfuir en courant ou regarder béatement son patient, il déclara :

- Tu es franc, tu me plais…

Malgré lui, Kabuto ne put s'empêcher de sourire de cette affirmation. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à plaire à un tueur en série. Des risques aussi, peut-être qu'il serait sa prochaine victime. Mais il y avait cet effet presque triomphant qu'il ressentait. Cet effet qu'il lui faisait se dire que c'était quelque chose de bien. Et aussi, c'était un pas dans leur relation, mais quelle relation ? Pas celle d'un patient et son psy en tout cas. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec le fond de sa pensé :

- Je ne pas en dire de même, mais vous avez quelque chose de fascinant.

- Fascinant ? répéta l'homme.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière regardant ainsi le plafond. Il prononça jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision sur laquelle on pouvait voir un cartoon américain :

- On me l'a déjà dit…

Rien d'anormal pensa Kabuto. Il était normal qu'on lui ait dit car il était fascinant. Rien que dans sa façon de se tenir. Cet air changeant, tantôt ironique, tantôt réfléchi, tantôt calculateur, ces multiples facettes qu'il semblait contenir étaient fascinantes. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'attirant. Ce charisme étrange se dégageant de cette personne. Et Kabuto se doutait que c'était anormal, qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir cet effet. Il devait être détaché, ne ressentir aucune sensation étrange, il devait être froid et distant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas avec lui. Car c'était bien l'autre qui menait la danse, pas lui.

L'homme posa un pied nu à terre, il posa le deuxième et se leva. Kabuto l'observa, un peu inquiet malgré lui. L'homme avança vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il se pencha vers lui et demanda :

- A quel point suis-je fascinant ?

Kabuto, un peu gêné par la proximité de son patient se recula. Il sentit la porte derrière lui. Il chercha la poignée son regard soumis à celui scrutateur de l'autre individu. Il hésita à la tourner et à s'enfuir. Mais il n'eut le temps de tourner la poignée que l'homme se retournait brusquement.

- Suis-je fascinant au point de piquer ta curiosité à vif ?

Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre, il regarda à travers. Il demanda alors :

- Suis-je fascinant au point de te faire oublier tout autre chose que moi ?

Il se retourna et le regardant l'écran du poste de télévision, il interrogea :

- Suis-je fascinant au point de te faire oublier toi-même ?

Puis il marcha une nouvelle fois jusqu'à lui, gardant une distance raisonnable. Il demanda :

- Suis-je fascinant au point que tu ne serais plus qu'une petite marionnette entre mes doigts ?

Il se rapprocha doucement et se pencha vers lui. Kabuto sentit quelques cheveux noirs tomber sur son épaule. Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'ils cherchaient à le retenir, mais ce n 'était que des cheveux. Il les dégagea d'un mouvement léger d'épaule. Il reporta son attention à l'homme. L'homme lui dit simplement d'une voix profonde :

- Alors réponds, à quel point suis-je fascinant ?

Kabuto respirait avec difficulté. Tout portait à croire qu'il venait de courir un marathon. C'était légèrement le cas. Les infirmiers avaient pu admirer sa vitesse quand il était sorti de la chambre 312. Il avait couru jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait tout de même trois étages plus bas. Les quelques patients avaient pu voir son air effrayé tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs. Les rares visiteurs avaient pu voir une forme blanche dévaler les escaliers. Il s'était arrêté quand il avait atteint son petit cabinet. Il essayait de rassurer sa fierté en inventant multiples excuses à sa sortie. Non, ce n'était pas une fuite ! Il avait juste décidé de sortir sans aucune pression extérieur ! Il avait dirigé soin entretien comme il l'avait prévu ! Puis il n'avait pas eu la trouille ! Pas du tout même ! Kabuto reprit son souffle allongé sur le sol. Non, il n'avait décidément pas la force de se porter jusqu'à sa chaise. Il était fatigué, oui ! Fatigué ! Une petite sieste lui ferait du bien, beaucoup de bien !

La porte s'ouvrit, Ibiki jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne ? Il avança dans la pièce quand soudain, il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur.

- Aïe !

- Kabuto qu'est ce que tu fous allongé par terre ? questionna Ibiki en se relevant.

- Heu… je cherchais un stylo ? hasarda le psychiatre.

Ibiki leva un sourcil septique, soudain il remarqua :

- Hé ! Mais t'as l'air mort de trouille !

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (levant le poing de la victoire) :

- Ouais ! J'ai enfin terminé ! J'ai longtemps réfléchi pour faire quelque chose d'assez crédible !

Kabuto (secouant l'auteur) :

-Mais t'es fier d'un truc aussi nul ! T'as pas honte ? En plus ça fait à peine trois pages !

Orochimaru (penchant la tête sur le côté) :

-J'ai l'air aussi charismatique et fascinant pour de vrai ?

Kabuto (tapant Orochimaru) :

-Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans fiction toi ? imbécile fini !

Orochimaru (s'accrochant au pied de Kabuto) :

-Pardonn ! Me laisses pas tout seul Kabut-chan ! Pitié !

Kabuto (partant avec Orochimaru au pied) :

-Mais lâche moi imbécile !

L'auteur (essuyant une larme imaginaire) :

-Ci beau l'amôôôôuuur ! Reviews ?


	3. Il suffit d'un pas

**Titre :** Chambre 312

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Et la folie d'Orochimaru à ce dernier !

**Genre :** UA : Univers alternatif ! Yaoi, sûrement des trucs saignants et choquants (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) lemon plus tard.

**Avertissement :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du classique : relation entre deux hommes donc ceux qui sont homophobes : Fuyez ! Puis d'un petit avertissement pour vous signalez que cette fic ne contiendra pas de petits lapins roses sauf si ils sont dépecés. On a affaire à un tueur en série !

**Résumé :** UA Kabuto, psychiatre d'hôpital, doit étudier le cas d'un tueur en série soigné dans l'hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto

**Note :** Udpades irrégulière c'est sûr. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux comme même. Pour le lemon, il y en aura sûrement un (comment ça plusieurs c'est mieux ! Mais bande d'obsédés !) I l sera séparé de l'histoire bien sûr pour ceux qui voudrait échapper au lemon.

Bonne lecture !

Ibiki regarda d'un air septique son ami. Il s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale. Ce dernier lui faisait un maigre sourire en se relevant. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. Le psychiatre avait l'air choqué. Ibiki étant comme même un peu inquiet le fit s'asseoir. Il lui servit une tasse de café grâce à la cafetière cal é entre les bouquins de spécialistes reconnus en neurologie et quelques pubs pour les appartement. Kabuto avala le café noir d'un seul trait. Il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Le plus âgé tapota son dos pour lui éviter de s'étouffer. Kabuto resta un moment silencieux. Il laissa finalement échapper :

- C'est un dingue.

- Qui ? Si tu parle du nouveau fabriquant de café, je suis d'accord. Il est beaucoup trop fort, un truc à t'arracher l'estomac…

Kabuto secoua la tête, le regard figé sur le sol. Puis il tendit le dossier de son patient qu'il avait gardé dans sa main. Ibiki étonné le parcouru. Il avait vu des patients de Kabuto qu'il avait qualifié de frappés, fous, dérangés, mais Kabuto les considérait comme tout à fait normaux. C'est vrai qu'être atteint d'exhibitionnisme aigu n'était pas si grave. Ou d'être un pyromane récidiviste ça arrive à tout le monde. Puis jouer à Superman en essayant de voler en sautant d'un immeuble, c'est juste une erreur de calcul. Ne parlons pas des masochistes, sadiques, suicidaire, satanistes et des autres. Pour Kabuto, c'était quasiment impossible de lui paraître dingue. Mais on dirait qu'il a tiré le gros lot.

Ibiki siffla devant la liste des victimes du patient. C'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Mais pas assez pour que Kabuto le qualifie de dingue… Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire à Kabuto pour l'effrayer autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au psychiatre, ce dernier, la tête dans les mains soupira. Il murmura :

- Et moi, je suis aussi dingue que lui…

Ibiki était l'ami de Kabuto, à ne pas en douter. Mais quand on le fréquentait, on ne pouvait pas le qualifier de normal. Kabuto n'avait rien digne de normalité. Tiens même la tasse à café qu'il tenait n'était pas digne d'un homme normal. Qui pourrait bien boire dans cette tasse avec Winnie l'ourson en guise de décoration ? C'était pourquoi malgré son amitié, Ibiki ne le rectifia pas. Son ami se releva enfin, il lui fit un maigre sourire. Il passa une main gênée à l'arrière de son crâne, ayant l'air d'avoir quelque peu récupéré de son entrevue effrayante. Il réussit à dire :

- Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, tout le monde est un peu dingue non ?

Ibiki se demandait bien quelle était la définition de dingue pour son ami, elle ne devait pas être la même que pour lui. Kabuto se rassit derrière son bureau. Il désigna une chaise à Ibiki en demandant :

- Allez raconte moi ce qui se passe de neuf dans cet hôpital.

------------------------------------------------

Kabuto assit sur son canapé ou plutôt étalé, regardait un film. Enfin, il se contentait de fixer l'écran, ne pouvant se concentrer sur l'histoire. Il grignotait des cacahouètes, tandis que une jeune fille se faisait poursuivre dans une rue sombre par un tueur en série à l'écran, un film de série B donc. Un navet même. Kabuto se demandait comment l'actrice pouvait courir avec des talons aussi haut et avoir un cri aussi strident. Et aussi pourquoi le tueur en série était aussi laid. Il avait étudié le profil de ce genre de personne pendant ses études. Quelques fois, bien sûr, c'était des gens au physique ingrat voulant avoir ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir, les belles femmes quoi. Et les violaient bien sûr. Mais il avait appris aussi que la plupart de ses gens avaient un comportement et un physique moyens. Tout le monde était un psychopathe potentiel. Certains plus que d'autre. Tiens, exemple simple, Ibiki, il travaillait parmi des morts, il s'en occupait. Cela pouvait avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui, une espèce de fascination morbide, c'est le cas de le dire, et là il n'y avait qu'un pas pour virer meurtrier.

Kabuto éteignit la télévision tandis que la fille dans un cri toujours strident se faisait égorger. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et observa le plafond. Tout le monde peut virer tueur en série. Mais tout le monde ne le devenait pas. C'est vrai que deviendrons-nous si tout le monde s'amusait à décimer les autres ? Enfin, au moins Kabuto aurait plus de travail. Pourtant il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait fait savoir à ses supérieurs qu'il s'occupait en priorité du cas Orochimaru. Les supérieurs n'avaient eu aucune objections.

Kabuto se leva et alla prendre un dossier dans son sac, il revint s'allonger dans son canapée, il n'avait rien à faire et avait déjà parcourut le dossier Orochimaru de long en large, autant jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre.

- Voyons voir, Naruto Uzumaki…

A suivre… 

L'auteur (s'inclinant humblement) :

- Je suis désolé de la petitesse du texte, mais je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Mais là je rame un peu. Mais je vous assure qu'au prochain chapitre, ça va bouger ! Ben oui, Orochimaru sera là !

Orochimaru (se repeignant) :

- Mince il faut que je sois présentable !

L'auteur (reprenant le peigne) :

- Mais tu es toujours présentable Orochi !

Kabuto (secouant la tête) :

- Tu l'as jamais vu au réveil toi, on dirait un caniche qu'on aurait passé à la machine à laver !

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Quoi tu l'as déjà vu au réveil ! Mais vous devez être proches alors !

Orochimaru (soufflant sur ses ongles) :

- Je veux pas me vanter, mais je lui ai déjà tenu la main !

L'auteur (émerveillé) :

- Quoi ! La main ! Vraiment la main ! Ouah ! Trop fort !

Kabuto (soupirant) :

- Envoyez-lui des reviews, comme ça elle nous laissera peut-être tranquille !


	4. Pourquoi moi ?

**Titre :** Chambre 312

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Et la folie d'Orochimaru à ce dernier !

**Genre :** UA : Univers alternatif ! Yaoi, sûrement des trucs saignants et choquants (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) lemon plus tard.

**Avertissement :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du classique : relation entre deux hommes donc ceux qui sont homophobes : Fuyez ! Puis d'un petit avertissement pour vous signalez que cette fic ne contiendra pas de petits lapins roses sauf si ils sont dépecés. On a affaire à un tueur en série !

**Résumé :** UA Kabuto, psychiatre d'hôpital, doit étudier le cas d'un tueur en série soigné dans l'hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto

**Note :** Euh… Tiens ça faisait longtemps… j'ai vraiment de mauvaises habitudes moi… Mais c'est pourquoi je m'aime Allez la suite et là on entre dans une intrigue un peu moins légère mais alléchante

Bonne lecture !

Kabuto avait à peine mis un pied dans l'hôpital qu'il fuit interpellé. C'était Ibiki naturellement. Il arborait un air fermé et sérieux. Kabuto s'approcha quelque peu angoissé. Il sentait que Ibiki avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Peut-être que sa tasse Winnie l'ourson avait rendu l'âme ? Ce serait le comble, il l'avait depuis ses cinq ans !

Mais il ne fut ni question de tasse, ni de Winnie l'ourson, ni de l'enfance de Kabuto. Et là Kabuto se dit que c'était vraiment grave car Ibiki n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il se contentait de marcher le visage fermé et résolu. Il se rendit compte où il le menait... Dans le bureau de leur supérieur : Sarutobi.

Et Kabuto se rappelait que la seule fois où il du s'y rendre, ce fut à cause d'une de ses bavures. Une magnifique bavure en plus. Il s'était enfermé accidentellement dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital, à l'arrière bien évidemment. Il avait reçu un savon après que Ibiki l'eut retrouvé… Sinon, il avait rencontré son supérieur de nombreuses fois hors de son bureau. Et ces fois là, il était des plus agréables. C'était pour lui que Kabuto restait dans cet hôpital. Car il admirait cet homme. Lien affectif évident, une figure paternelle pour lui. Il savait que tout ça n'était que psychologique. Mais il aimait cet homme comme quelqu'un de sa famille…

Mais bref, il se retrouvait donc en mauvaise posture. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Cela devait être énorme pour que Ibiki lui-même ne lui parle pas. Il espéra que ça ne concernait pas Orochimaru… Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Il pénétra derrière Ibiki dans la salle du directeur.

Il vit les «grosses têtes » de l'hôpital. Tsunade, médecin en chef, chargé du service pédiatrie. Kurenai, chirurgienne générale de l'établissement, Asuma s'occupant du service radiologie. Ils étaient tous là. A divers endroits de la salle. Leurs visages étaient sombres. Kabuto jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil. Il était là. Ibiki alla s'appuyer contre le mur, le visage morose. Kabuto se sentait gauche au milieu de toutes ces personnes importantes. Il aurait voulu disparaître à cet instant. Ne se sentant pas important parmi ces personnes imminentes. Il n'était pas un responsable d'un quelconque service. Il était un simple psychiatre… Mais tout le monde semblant l'oublier. D'ailleurs tous les regards observaient un homme seul. Le seul assis dans la pièce. Derrière son bureau imposant, semblant plus vieux qu'ordinaire, le visage grave. Le directeur de l'hôpital les observait un par un. De haut en bas. Après qu'il eut constaté la présence de tout le monde, il se leva doucement.

Peut-être que la pièce était immense, peut-être que la lumière était trop intense, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination… Mais Kabuto avait l'impression que l'homme était plus grand. Il s'adressa directement à lui, le regard grave :

- Ferme la porte Kabuto.

Kabuto se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on convoque une assemblée si importante. Mais personne ne le regarda tandis que la porte se refermait. Ils ne quittaient pas l'autre homme du regard, comme de peur de le voir disparaître. La porte fermée, il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il sortit un briquet, il attrapa la pipe qui trônait sur sa table. Elle était déjà rembourrée de tabac. Il l'alluma. Bientôt, l'odeur âcre du tabac rempli la pièce tandis qu'il rejetait un rond de fumée… un rond parfait cela va s'en dire.

- Ibiki, tu as vérifié ? interrogea l'homme en posant son regard sur la personne désigné.

Ibiki se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air grave. Il murmura :

- Vous aviez raison.

Tout le monde sembla se tendre encore plus à cette affirmation. Kabuto, quelque peu perdu, observait attentivement les différents protagonistes. Le vieil homme soupira. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il murmura :

- C'est bien ce que je craignais…

Kurenai fixait le vieil homme avec stupéfaction, elle se sentait trembler doucement… Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Kabuto sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Que se passait-il ? Tsunade prit la parole, le visage droit, le regard ferme, la voix décidée :

- Il faut prendre des mesures immédiatement ! Renvoyer les patients chez eux ! Le plus vite possible !

Asuma soupira, il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas a cigarette au bec comme à son habitude, il se retenait de fumer ces temps-ci. Dans l'hôpital bien sûr…

- On ne peut pas… Certains patients doivent nécessiter de soins particuliers. L'hôpital le plus proche est sur le continent. Nous avons pas les moyens de tous les transporter.

Kabuto suivait l'échange avec un regard de chiot battu. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi renvoyer les patients ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Asuma a raison, de plus faire ça nuirait à la réputation de l'hôpital. et le criminel resterait impuni…

Criminel ? Quel criminel ? Sa situation lui rappelait la victime du tueur en série d'hier soir. En clair, il ne comprenait pas grand chose et voulait hurler son désespoir. Mais le peu de fierté qu'il avait réussi à récupérer pendant la nuit lui interdisait.

- Kabuto…

L'homme se raidit à l'entente de son nom. Il fixa l'homme un peu inquiet.

- Te sens-tu capable de nous aider ?

Un silence lourd de consternation plana dans la pièce. De toutes les personnes de la pièce, celle qui venait d'être désigné était la plus inexpérimenté. Il avait beau avoir des diplômes. Les autres l'avaient toujours considéré comme un gamin amusant. Sauf Ibiki qui avait appris à le connaître et le directeur qui l'avait engagé pour ses rares qualités professionnelles.

- Heu… j'aimerai savoir de quoi vous parlez d'abord…

Nouveau silence de consternation… Le vieil homme fit cependant un sourire amusé avant de répondre tout de même plus grave :

- Depuis quelque temps, le nombre de morts dans l'hôpital a augmenté sensiblement. La perte de personne est lourde, mais cela arrive malheureusement. Mais parmi ces personnes ont en trouvait en parfaite santé prête à partir de l'hôpital. Cela m'a semblé bizarre. On a mené une petite enquête, on a découvert qu'une grande quantité de produits pharmaceutiques dangereux disparaissait régulièrement. Rien de significatif sur un temps, mais une énorme quantité si on voyait sur la durée. Ce matin, très tôt, j'ai demandé à Ibiki de noter d'étudier les dossiers des patients et de noter les similitudes entre les examens post mortem. Une majorité des cas sont décédés pour des raisons similaires…

Le directeur de l'hôpital s'attendait qu'une lueur de compréhension traverse les iris de Kabuto, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un regard interrogatif. Les capacités de déductions de Kabuto semblaient très limités le matin…

- Ce n'est pas un hasard, ces morts ne sont pas normales, conclut Ibiki, arrivant à la rescousse de son directeur bien aimé qui le faisait travailler à des heures pas possibles.

- Pas normales ? répéta Kabuto essayant de comprendre là où voulait en venir son ami.

- Ce sont des meurtres, s'exclama Tsunade.

C'est bon, le mot avait été lâché. Un silence de mort suivit l'intervention de la pédiatre. Kabuto comprenait un peu mieux la conversation. C'était quelque chose de graves, ce qui expliquait la présence des autres, mais pas sa présence à lui.

- Que voulez vous que j'y fasse ? lâcha-t-il soudainement. D'accord, un type cinglé s'amuse à tuer des patients, je sais c'est grave ! mais ce n'est pas mon affaire, c'est la police qui doit se mêler de tout ça !

- On ne peut pas, imagine la panique si on apprenait ça ? On devrait fermer l'hôpital. Et comme Asuma l'a si bien dit : Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Alors Kabuto, tu accepte ? interrogea Sarutobi fumant sa pipe tranquillement.

Kabuto craignait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir, car il ne se croyait pas à la hauteur. Parce qu'il avait compris, mais il n'avait pas l'envergure. Pas d'épaules comme dirait certains. Mais tous savaient qu'il accepterait.

- Je n'y arriverai pas… murmura-t-il

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire, essaya de le rassurer Ibiki en posant une main sur son épaule.

Kabuto se dégagea vivement, il en avait assez, assez qu'on le prenne pour un psychiatre formidable qui en claquant des doigts pouvait tout faire. Il avait déjà assez d'un psychopathe sur le dos ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter un deuxième ! Il hurla soudainement :

- Mais je ne peux pas le faire ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je sais repérer les dingues à trois mètres ? Que j'ai un radar à tueur installé dans le cerveau ? Mais pour qui me prenez vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me donnez une tâche pareille ! Moi j'ai rien demandé ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne sais rien, rien et rien ! Je suis pas un stupide profiler dans vos foutues séries télé américaines ! C'est pas pour moi tout ça ! Ce n'est pas pour faire ce genre de choses que j'ai décidé de faire ce métier !

- Calmes-toi, Kabuto, intima le directeur la voix paisible.

- Non ! je ne me calmerai pas ! J'en ai marre ! marre ! Je suis mal payé ! Mon appartement est tout pourri ! Quand il pleut j'ai les pieds dans l'eau ! Le voisin est une enflure qui met sa sono à fond à trois heures du matin ! Mon cabinet est tout petit ! J'ai à faire le portait psychologique d'un psychopathe alors que je sais pas faire celui de mon chien ! D'ailleurs j'ai même pas de chien ! Et vous voulez que je reste calme !

- Tu veux une augmentation ? interrogea Asuma curieux.

Kabuto en resta coi. Il venait de se rendre compte de la débilité profonde de l'homme à la cigarette sans sa cigarette. Il essaya de se reprendre et continuer sa tirade quand tout content, Sarutobi lui dit :

- Dans ce cas : augmentation accordée ! Bien, tout est réglé !

Kabuto en restait sans voix. Mais qu'est-ce qui était réglé ? Minute… il avait eut une augmentation… Il pourrait chercher un nouvel appartement ? Puis peut-être un chien. Non, les chiens, il faut les sortir, ça demande de l'attention et Kabuto avait déjà assez de lui à s'occuper. Peut-être un chat ?

Au gré de ses divagations, il s'était retrouvé dans un couloir de l'hôpital, le regard rêveur. Mais, il revint sur terre en entendant Ibiki lui avouer :

- Je ne croyais pas que tu céderais à l'argent si facilement. Mais je te comprends... Puis c'est vrai que ton appart' est pourri. Je suis sûr que t'y arriveras ! Doué comme t'es, tu feras ça en claquant des doigts !

Kabuto avait voulu s'écrier d'horreur quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais le cri était mort dans sa gorge au fil du monologue d'Ibiki. Son ami ne faisait que très rarement des compliments, mais on pouvait compter sur la sincérité de ceux ci. Kabuto ne s'écria pas. Il resta quelques instants plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il laissa finalement pencher sa tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses mèches recouvrant ses yeux.

- Merci…

Et il rejoignit son cabinet le pas lent. Un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, il y arrivera…

--------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru s'ennuyait…

Il n'y avait pas de personnes à massacrer, à ridiculiser, à torturer, ni même tuer dans cette pièce. Juste une télévision lui montrant le monde à travers son écran. Rien de passionnant pour l'homme. Il soupira puis regarda les candidats plus stupides les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs, ce jeu n'avait aucun intérêt. Etre prêt à se ridiculiser pour un peu d'argent, cela dépassait de loin ses propres concepts. Et ses concepts étaient très tordus. Le brun soupira profondément. Cet hôpital était d'un calme tout sauf apaisant. Il ne se passait donc rien ici. Si la porte n'était pas fermée, il serait bien allé faire un tour. Il aurait peut-être pu ainsi s'amuser avec quelques patients. Rien que d'y penser l'amusait. Mais la porte était fermée. Et deux policiers en surveillaient constamment l'entrée. La confiance régnait…

Un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre. La poignée s'abaissa. Il observe la personne entrer. Elle semblait joyeuse presque guillerette. L'homme lui adressa un sourire et lui demanda :

- Comment allez-vous ?

Tiens, mais n'était-ce pas son psychiatre délégué ? Si, si ! Celui qui s'était enfui lors de leur premier entretien remontant à hier. Orochimaru eut bien l'idée de le déstabiliser à nouveau, mais il se ravisa. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, il ne voulait pas faire fuir son nouvel amusement.

L'amusement en question était enjoué.

Le patient se demandait ce qui pouvait le rendre si heureux. Peut-être qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa débilité profonde et s'en réjouissait ? Bon en tout cas, l'homme avait fermé la porte et tout guilleret. Et au grand malheur du psychopathe, il s'ingénia à tirer les rideaux avec joie et vivacité. La lumière entra brusquement dans la pièce, si bien que Orochimaru cru qu'il était devenu aveugle. Il maudit une bonne dizaine de fois l'autre homme intérieurement lui souhaitant une mort lente et douloureuse, de sa main au possible. Quand il réussit à rouvrir les yeux, il distingua la silhouette du médecin à contre jour. Il avait un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Donc il était très enjoué…

Si Orochimaru n'avait pas détesté l'autre homme à ce moment, il l'aurait trouvé mignon. Mais la proie avait fait la foutue erreur d'ouvrir les rideaux. Et là, elle s'ingéniait à ouvrir la fenêtre. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une petite poussée et il serait débarrassé de l'opportun. Mais n'oublions pas que l'hommes s'ennuyait. Et un psychopathe qui s'ennuie, supporte toute compagnie. Il remit ses plans de vengeance à plus tard et constata :

- Tu m'as l'air enjoué, une bonne nouvelle ?

Le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage, et tout joyeux, comme annonçant une bonne nouvelle il s'écria :

- J'ai eu une augmentation !

Orochimaru eut la décence de ne pas soupirer devant l'air d'enchantement qu'arborait le médecin. L'argent c'était la valeur des faibles. Et Kabuto semblait particulièrement faible. Le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit sans y être invité. Orochimaru ne fit aucune remarque, le monologue du psychiatre l'intéressait.

- Bon, je sais c'est un peu mal de se réjouir vu les circonstances. Mais tout de même une augmentation ! Bon, d'accord, je dois le trouver ! Mais c'est pas la mer à boire non plus… Il y a pire. Puis moi personnellement je ne prends pas trop de risques. Puis vous vous rendez compte ? Une augmentation ! Je vais pouvoir m'acheter un appart' plus grand ! Puis j'aurai peut-être un chat ? Mmh… comment je l'appellerai ? Onigiri ? Nato ? Sweet ?…

Orochimaru se demanda si l'autre se rendait compte qui lui exposait sa vie. Bon, au moins il savait que c'était un obsédé de nourriture. Quelle idée d'appeler son chat Onigiri ! Mais bon, cela n'était pas le plus important… Qui devait trouver le médecin ? Il était horriblement vague à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il continuait son babillage, il parlait des nouveaux jouets pour animaux… Comment s'arrêtait-il ? Question existentielle pour sa survie numéro un... Il décida de couper le jeune homme avant qu'il ne parlât des nouveaux colliers anti-puces révolutionnaire :

- Qui dois-tu trouver ?

Le jeune homme nouvellement augmenté le fixa quelques instants. Il le jaugeait, l'homme dans le lit le sentait. Son regard était devenu sérieux et net. Il le fixait dans les yeux. Le plus jeune eut un sourire assez mesquin il faut le dire. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de son aîné. Aîné qui attentif ne bougeait plus un muscle de peur d'effrayer l'autre. Le souffle chaud frôlait son oreille tandis que le psychiatre murmura :

- C'est un secret…

Et il s'éloigna brusquement, évitant ainsi la main du tueur en série qui visait sa gorge. Le plus dangereux fixa l'autre. Son regard était noir. Le psychiatre eut un sourire et lui tira la langue puérilement. Il savait se défendre tout de même, et il n'avait pas peur des psychopathes en colère. Même si un frisson l'avait traversé quand il avait évité la prise de son adversaire. C'était une étrange sensation, de la peur mêlée à de l'excitation. C'était assez plaisant.

Un cri perçant emplit la pièce tout d'à coup.

- Tiens, c'est la blonde qui a gagné…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Je suis vraiment des moins ordonné… J'ai mis deux semaines à écrire ce chapitre par manque de temps et je dois l'avouer, d'inspiration… Je vous avouerai aussi que je suis pas entièrement satisfait de ce chapitre.

Kabuto (cogitant dans son coin) :

- Donc, si c'est pas lui, alors c'est peut-être elle ? Non, impossible, elle n'était pas là à ce moment….

Orochimaru (observant Kabuto) :

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

- Je crois qu'il cherche le coupable… De toutes façons, il trouvera jamais, il est trop nul pour ce genre de truc…

Orochimaru (regard noir) :

- Non ! je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il trouvera !

L'auteur (se moquant de son psychopathe préféré)

- Oui, et moi je suis la future reine d'Angleterre !

Kabuto (hurlant soudain) :

- J'ai trouvé !

Orochimaru (ricanant) :

- Mes hommages votre altesse…

L'auteur (secouant Kabuto) :

- Mais comment t'as fais pour trouver avec qui Barbie a trompé Ken dans l'épisode 146318 du merveilleux conte de Barbie ?

Kabuto (souriant) :

- Rien de plus simple mon cher auteur.. en fait j'ai …

(la suite a été abrégée pour respect envers les lecteurs)

et donc je peux affirmer que c'est Action Man le coupable !

Orochimaru (levant le pouce en signe de victoire) :

- Mon Kabuto c'est le plus fort !

L'auteur (devant son miroir essayant une couronne de galette de rois) :

- Mmh, elle a pas l'air mal…

Kabuto (observant l'auteur) :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ben si je suis la future reine, autant commencer maintenant !

Orochimaru (souriant) :

- Yeah ! Alors review pour sa seigneurie ?


	5. Attrapesmoi!

**Titre :** Chambre 312

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Et la folie d'Orochimaru à ce dernier !

**Genre :** UA : Univers alternatif ! Yaoi, sûrement des trucs saignants et choquants (enfin pas plus que d'habitude) lemon plus tard.

**Avertissement :** Pour l'instant, on va se contenter du classique : relation entre deux hommes donc ceux qui sont homophobes : Fuyez ! Puis d'un petit avertissement pour vous signalez que cette fic ne contiendra pas de petits lapins roses sauf si ils sont dépecés. On a affaire à un tueur en série !

**Résumé :** UA Kabuto, psychiatre d'hôpital, doit étudier le cas d'un tueur en série soigné dans l'hôpital. Autant dire que ça va être dur. OrochimaruxKabuto

**Note :** Retard un jour ? Retard toujours ! Mais je suis heureuse de continuer cette histoire tout de même. Vous ne trouvez pas que Kabuto et Orochimaru sont des personnages vraiment intéressants ? Bon, une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra est priée de me rendre Doméki ! En passant : J'attends ma peluche Dark Vador!

Par contre, je n'ai pâs le temps de répondre aux reviews (c'est déjà un mriacle que j'ai pu oublier ce chapitre) alors un grand merci à mes revieweurs que j'adore!

Bonne lecture !

Il faisait froid.

Première constatation.

Une odeur d'alcool embaumait la pièce.

Deuxième constatation.

Kabuto se demandait ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait dans ce commissariat.

On lui avait sommé d'attendre un moment. Alors, il attendait. Observant du coin de l'œil un clochard en train de lui faire des gestes obscènes. Kabuto soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire vraiment ! Il regarda la porte par laquelle était parti l'agent. On aurait dit un vulgaire placard. Mais cela faisait bien dix minutes que Kabuto attendait. Il se demandait même si l'agent ne se serrait pas endormi.

Il était tard, c'est vrai. Pourtant, il avait fait vite pour venir jusqu'au commissariat, mais à pied, de l'hôpital à ici,

cela durait bien trente minutes. Kabuto se dit qu'il perdait trente minutes de son temps. Et qu'en plus de ça, il faisait des heures supplémentaires. Il avait mal au pied à force d'avoir marché, il aurait bien voulu prendre le bus, mais à son grand malheur, il n'y avait aucune ligne qui passait près du commissariat. Cela était sûrement fait pour décourager les rares personnes souhaitant s'y rendre. Mais Kabuto était courageux et entêté ou stupide selon les poids de vue.

Enfin, l'homme revint. Il avait dans ses mains une boîte de carton. Il le posa négligemment sur la table et chercha dans ses tiroirs. Kabuto le regarda faire septique. Il avait une furieuse envie de demander ce que ça faisait de rater sa vie à ce point, d'avoir un boulot aussi nul et par-dessus le marché le faire mal. Mais Kabuto n'était pas si stupide quoi que vous croyiez. Ou peut-être que ces trente minutes de marche l'avaient vraiment épuisé, il ne dit rien. L'homme sortit un formulaire et le posa sure la table. Il sortit un stylo, à l'aspect douteux, du même tiroir et lui tendit. L'homme s'assit tranquillement derrière sa chaise et attendit. Kabuto, qui n'avait même pas de chaise pour s'asseoir, commença à le remplir. Après les formalités d'usage, il put enfin ressortir du bâtiment. Sous son bras, il avait un carton…

Saisi de l'hôtel où résidait Orochimaru.

Kabuto aurait pu avoir un sourire devant ce que lui apporterait ce carton.

Mais il pensait déjà à l'autre demi-heure de marche qui l'attendait jusque chez lui.

Des petits pas fluets sur le parquet.

Tap tap tap…

Une ombre qui se promène dans les couloirs vides.

Tap tap tap…

A travers la grande verrière du bâtiment, on peut distinguer l'autre côté de l'hôpital. On voit les petites lumières allumées dans les chambres. On voit des personnes se mouvant quelques fois. Un rideau qui s'abaisse doucement, on n'aperçoit plus que des ombres indistinctes. Tout le couloir est éteint de ce côté ci. Il est toujours éteint. L'ombre s'arrête, elle observe le couloir un moment. Elle est en plein milieu. Elle observe les chambres aux portes closes et au lumière éteinte. Elle prend son stylo dans sa poche. Elle le fait tomber au sol. La pointe désigne une porte close. La lumière y est éteinte. Quelle chance !

L'ombre se glisse près de l'entrée. Elle scrute les environs. Elle pénètre dans la chambre…

Il fait nuit noire.

Kabuto secoua sa tête en pestant contre l'orage. Il avait les cheveux trempés. S'il avait été censé, il aurait sûrement pensé à prendre son parapluie, mais Kabuto était tout sauf censé. Et puis de toutes façons, il n'avait pas de parapluie…

Puis qui aurait l'idée de se promener avec un parapluie de si bon matin…

Il accrocha négligemment son manteau trempé sur son portemanteau et se précipita vers son armoire de secours à la recherche d'une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Il se frotta vigoureusement le crâne en râlant. Il détestait la pluie. Et pire que tout, il détestait marcher sous la pluie. Donc, résultat des courses, il était d'humeur massacrante. Et il savait que quand il rentrerait chez lui, il aurait les pieds dans la flotte. Monde injuste…

Kabuto après avoir séché ses cheveux, s'écroula sur son fauteuil. Il observa la pile de documents devant ses yeux. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif devant ce déferlement de dossier. Lui qui d'habitude ne rencontrait pas plus de deux patients par moi. Il avisa la petite note posée au sommet. Il la parcourut rapidement.

Voici les dossiers des patients décédés dans des circonstances similaires. Il y a des notes spéciales pour chacun d'eux. Etudies les dossiers attentivement, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. Bosses dur.

_Ibiki. _

Kabuto soupira devant le tas de dossier. Etudier les morts c'était pas son boulot. Mais ces temps ci, il se demandait souvent à quoi constituait vraiment son boulot… Mais rien ne pressait, pensa-t-il. Ces patients étaient déjà morts, il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Kabuto se leva et prit le tas de dossier qu'il mit dans son armoire. Il en retira deux ou trois qu'il mit dans son sac. Il ferma son sac et son armoire. Il se concentra sur le dossier qui reposait sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et observa la photo. Il pencha la tête sur le côté inquiet. Il avait du faire quelques recherches poussées pour la trouver et aussi de la marche à pieds. Mais il avait bien fait. Ça se révélait intéressant. Kabuto eut un léger sourire et sortit de son bureau.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un petit garçon brun faisant la moue. Sur sa droite, un autre aux cheveux blancs souriait de toutes ses dents. A sa gauche, une fille blonde souriait aussi.

Tsunade…

Konohamaru soupira.

Il fit lentement rouler les roues de son fauteuil en soupirant.

Il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il s'approcha doucement de la baie vitrée. Il frotta ses yeux ensommeillés. Il regard les gouttes de pluie s'abattre contre la fenêtre. Il eut un petit frisson. Il faisait froid.

Il était seul dans le couloir, il fit rouler sa chaise roulante plus près de la vitre. Il posa sa main dessus. La vitre était froide elle aussi. Pourquoi devait-il pleuvoir ? C'était tellement injuste. C'était aujourd'hui que ses parents et lui auraient du se promener dans le parc. Et peut-être même, qu'ils auraient pu pique-niquer. Mais cette journée tombait à l'eau. Et qu'à cause de cette pluie, ses parents ne viendraient peut-être pas. Les routes étaient dangereuses sous ce déluge.

Konohamaru frotta ses yeux qui lui brûlaient étrangement depuis ce matin.

Quand il eut finit, il sentit sa chaise se basculer légèrement en arrière. Il prit peur et cru qu'il allait tomber. Un cri surpris s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Et bien ? On ne reste plus sur ses gardes ?

Il croisa au-dessus de lui, s'amusant à basculer sa chaise roulante, Kabuto. Il avait un petit sourire amusé et un air suffisant.

Konohamaru lui tira la langue et s'exclama :

- C'est de la triche ! T'es arrivé par derrière !

Kabuto redonna à la chaise roulante sa stabilité. Il se mit à côté de Konohamaru et observa la pluie tomber. Puis il prit un air réfléchit tout en marmonnant :

- C'est vrai… ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja voyons !

- Oui c'est sûr ! approuva Konohamaru. Tu mériterais d'être chassé de notre village pour tant de barbaries !

Kabuto mit une main sur son cœur et dit prenant un ton mélodramatique :

- Mais grand Hokage ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris ! Mais, je ne veux pas être chassé du village. Sinon, je deviendrai un déserteur et je devrai me cacher et manger des racines sans sel ! Que faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Konohamaru se gratta la joue, pensif. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et finit par s'exclamer :

- Si tu m'offres un chocolat chaud, nous serons quittes !

Kabuto empoigna les poignets du fauteuil. Il fit rouler celui-ci jusqu'à l'ascenseur en s'exclamant :

- Direction cafétéria grand Hokage !

Les éclats de voix continuèrent et se dissipèrent quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin.

Sarutobi, qui s'était arrêté à l'angle du couloir pour les observer eut un sourire et reprit sa marche.

Kabuto et son petit-fils semblaient si bien s'entendre…

Kabuto soupira.

Sur son bureau était posé un nouveau dossier.

Il lut la note lui indiquant que la mort datait de ce matin et que les symptômes étaient les mêmes que ceux des autres patients. Il n'avait aucune envie de consulter le dossier. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait consulté aucun. Il ne voulait pas les consulter, tout simplement.

Kabuto bailla doucement.

Il s'était bien amusé avec Konohamaru toute la matinée. Il l'avait quitté quand ses parents étaient arrivés. Mais la cause à effet était des moins supportables. Il s'ennuyait. Il prit une feuille et commença à la plier.

Bientôt un petit avion en papier s'envola pour rejoindre la poubelle.

Toujours la poubelle…

Kabuto se leva, il s'étira puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Autant rendre une petite visite à son patient préféré.

Les rideaux étaient ouverts. L'homme allongé semblait pourtant dormir. La bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant passer un souffle léger. Les yeux fermés, et le visage paisible, Orochimaru semblait dormir.

Kabuto s'approcha curieux. C'était intensément grisant de s'approcher ainsi. Comme s'il s'approchait d'un lion en plein sommeil. Là où il était le plus vulnérable. Kabuto se pencha vers lui. C'était amusant. Il semblait bien moins impressionnant ainsi.

Et malgré lui, Kabuto se plu à entre apercevoir cette part d'humanité dans cet homme.

Chose qu'il ne put contempler plus que cela car il se retrouva brusquement une main empoignant sa chemise.

Kabuto se dit qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort en voyant l'air assassin du tueur. Il émit un déglutissement peu élégant. Orochimaru eut un sourire conspirateur et murmura :

- On dirait que je t'ai attrapé.

Kabuto n'avait aucune possibilité de fuir. Il regretta d'avoir provoqué l'homme la veille. Tout cela se présentait très mal. Il allait sûrement mourir dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, Orochimaru le torturait avant de mourir. Mais ce dernier se contenta de l'approcher à la seule force de son bras et de lui demander :

- Explique-moi…

Kabuto leva un sourcil interrogatif. Il pensa que Orochimaru avait perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait et s'en portait tout de même très bien, mais qu'il allait finir réduit à l'état de cendres par ce fou. Le dit fou soupira et approfondit sa demande :

- Qui dois-tu attraper ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans ce foutu hôpital ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dois bien pouvoir foutre pour que quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent que toi puisse avoir une augmentation ?

Kabuto se retint de lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de très compétent et que s'il trouvait son métier si facile, il n'avait qu'à prendre sa place.

Kabuto lui expliqua brièvement dans les grandes lignes, espérant que le meurtrier le lâche. Ce que le meurtrier fit pensif. Puis il eut un petit rire extrêmement oppressant. Kabuto pensa brièvement à s'enfuir quand l'autre homme s'adressa à lui en le fixant :

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'attraper ton tueur en série ?

Kabuto vexé dans son orgueil, répliqua vertement, se tenant cependant à une distance raisonnable de l'homme :

- Bien sûr que je peux ! Je suis psy comme même ! Vous pourriez être un peu plus respectueux !

Cette fois, Orochimaru partit dans une grande hilarité sous le regard décontenancé de Kabuto. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il avait sit de si amusant. Quand l'homme cessa de rire, il se rallongea avec un petit sourire moqueur et fixa le plafond. Il tourna sa tête vers Kabuto et glissa :

- Prouve-le moi que t'es un bon psy… trouve-le… Ou trouve-moi…

Kabuto resta interdit devant ces dernières paroles cherchant à en interpréter le sens. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il s'approcha curieux et demanda :

- Comment ça ? vous trouver ?

Orochimaru se redressa lentement et fixa le psy. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois son col et le rapprocha doucement cette fois. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

- Trouve-moi… Avant que je ne t'attrape.

Et il lui lécha délicieusement l'oreille avant de lâcher son col.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Orchimaru se trouvait seul dans la pièce et la porte entrouverte laissait voir le visage des agents siégeant devant sa chambre perplexe.

Orochimaru éclata de rire une nouvelle fois…

Kabuto s'était encore enfui…

- Je t'ai déjà attrapé, on dirait …

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (gémit doucement de douleur) :

- Aïe ! C'est pas possible, je me suis presque éclaté les doigts à écrire ce chapitre. Mais heureusement, je suis sauvé ! J'ai terminé celui là !

Kabuto (soupirant ) :

- Est-ce moi ou il ne se passe absolument rien ?

L'auteur (répliquant) :

- Est-ce moi ou tu t'es encore fui lâchement ?

Kabuto (hurlant) ) :

- Mais tu peux pas comprendre ! Si je ne m'étais pas enfuit alors… Alors j'aurai du supporter son haleine horrible !

L'auteur (s'exclame) :

- Quoi ? Orochimaru a mauvaise haleine ? Mais ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Orochimaru (pleurant dans son coin) :

- Je sais que je n'aurai pas du prendre du poisson à midi… mais il avait l'air si bon… Puis il était grillé à point et…

L'auteur (met un pince nez et console Orochimaru) :

- Mais c'est pas grave ! Je t'achèterai des bonbons à la menthe ! C'est très bon pour l'haleine et…

Orochimaru (les yeux brouillant de larmes) :

- C'est vrai ? Oh c'est si gentil ! Toi, ça se voit que toi tu m'aime vraiment !

Kabuto (met un pince nez, éjecte l'auteur et hurle ) :

- Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Je te laisse deux secondes et tu dragues déjà quelqu'un d'autre ! La fidélité ça te dit quelque chose ? Pour la peine tu dormiras sur le canapé !

Orochimaru (pleurniche) :

- Non pas le canapé !

L'auteur (hurle avec Orochimaru) :

- Non pas le canapé ! Pour empêcher cette abomination envoyez des reviews ! please !


End file.
